dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hirudegarn
|Race = Phantom Majin (former statue) |Date of birth = 226 Before Age |Date of death = c. Age 774 |FamConnect = Konats' Demon God (template) Kashvar (creators) Hoi (master) Tapion (top-half's host) Minotia (bottom-half's host) }} is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. He is an enormous monster that destroys everything and kills anyone in its path. Appearance Hirudegarn is a towering behemoth with a vaguely humanoid appearance. Its head is shaped as a human skull and it possesses a long tail. After metamorphosis, the creature gains shoulder blades, horns, and insectoid wings. Personality Hirudegarn has displayed no other emotion other than hatred and rage. It seems to obey its master's will until it accidentally kills him. Without anyone to control it, Hirudegarn's only focus appears to be mindless destruction. Biography Background Hirudegarn was once a statue of a Demon God, which would watch over Planet Konats and purify people's hearts. Eventually sorcerers of the Kashvar race transformed it into a monster.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 The ancient and gigantic monster Hirudegarn existed thousands of years prior to the events of the series, on a planet in the Southern Galaxy named Konats. According to Tapion in the FUNimation dub, Hirudegarn is a "phantom of mist and shadow" who "consumes its victims and imprisons their life-force" (similar to Cell, but on a massive scale). He was apparently turned to stone with the use of an enchanted sword and a pair of enchanted ocarinas, and sealed away in a temple by Tapion's and Minotia's ancestors, until a group of star traveling black magicians known as the Kashvar arrive on Konats and use their dark magic to bring the monster back to life with the intent of destroying the Konatsians and all races in the universe different from themselves. The monster immediately goes on a rampage, killing everyone in his path or who tries to get in his way, and devastating the planet. Tapion and his brother Minotia manage to freeze the monster in his tracks by each playing a pair of enchanted ocarinas found in the wraith's temple, giving a wizard the opportunity to cut the monster in half with an enchanted sword. However, this action only badly injures and handicaps Hirudegarn, as opposed to killing it. Since Hirudegarn cannot be killed at the time, his upper half is sealed in Tapion and the other half in Minotia and in this way the brothers became legends. However, fearing that the Kashvar would try to revive the monster again someday, the brothers are separated, each sealed in a music box by the wizard, and are then shot into opposite ends of the farthest galaxies, far away from each other by the Konats war council, with the music box holding Tapion landing on Earth. The wizard vows to release the brothers once the Kashvar are brought to justice, and it is assumed that the Kashvar are hunted down over time. Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon A thousand years later in the present, the last of the Kashvar, Hoi, has vowed to resurrect the monster to cleanse the universe of all who are not Kashvars. He releases Hirudegarn's lower half on a distant planet and easily disposes of Minotia, who is crushed under the foot of the monster. Upon Minotia's death, Hoi seals the lower half inside himself to summon at his leisure. On Earth, however, he switches to a more tactical plan and spies on Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) and Videl (as the Great Saiyawoman), as they fight crime. Both are summoned from their school again to rescue Hoi, who is pretending to be suicidal to gain their trust and sympathy. Hoi then tells the two about the legendary warrior, Tapion. Both are anxious to see who this Tapion is. However, neither they nor Goten, Trunks, Goku or Bulma (using her scientific expertise) are able to open the seal. Seeing no other alternative, the fighters of Earth collect the Dragon Balls so they can summon Shenron and wish for the seal to be broken. Shenron succeeds and Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Oolong and Master Roshi along with Hoi (who may have encountered Tapion as far back as during the original Hirudegarn crisis on Konats a thousand years ago), meet Tapion for the first time. However, Tapion is very upset at them all, because it is a bad idea to release him. He demands that he be sealed back again, but by his release, the oracle has shattered, so this proves impossible. Trunks, however, is determined to bring him food and drinks, as he sees Tapion as a brother. Shortly after Tapion's release, Hirudegarn's lower half (summoned by Hoi) starts destroying Satan City. Gohan and Videl arrive at the scene to investigate, but shortly after they arrive, they are almost swept away by the monster's tail. After executing their Great Saiyaman poses, Hirudegarn's tail throws the two each to a side of the street. Gohan immediately sets up a counterattack, with Videl supporting him. After the short battle, Videl thinks Gohan has won however, Gohan said it is not over yet. Both then hear the same ocarina melody that they heard when Tapion was released, and they notice the monster is gone. Later, as Tapion sleeps, Hirudegarn's top half temporarily escapes, but Tapion is able to imprison it before it does any significant damage. The next night, Tapion explains everything to Bulma: about how Hoi had been a member of the Kashvar, how he was involved in the attempted genocide of the Konatsians and how he helped unleash Hirudegarn on the people of Konats, ultimately revealing that Hoi had deceived them all. He explains how Hirudegarn had been given a major impedimenting injury but ultimately survives, how the halves had been sealed within him and Minotia, how they were further sealed within the music boxes and then sent to opposite ends of the universe. Bulma is angered at hearing it, and she decides to create another oracle. She finishes it by the next day. That night, Hirudegarn's lower half is summoned by Hoi to once again wreak havoc, as he drew seven men and two women into his tail to devour their life energy. Hoi directs his power to release the upper half of Hirudegarn. He finally succeeds in this, and with the monster back together, nothing can stop him. However, the Z Fighters resist magnificently. Goku, Gohan and Goten are the first ones to launch a counterattack, but just as Gohan is being crushed in the demon's fist, Vegeta throws himself into the line of battle after saving Gohan. Goten and Trunks decide to use the Fusion Dance to become Gotenks after even Super Saiyan 2 Goku is overwhelmed. As a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks attacks the monster with his Continuous Die Die Missile. Although apparently successful in crippling the monster, it is soon revealed that Hirudegarn survives the onslaught and subsequently breaks out of his heavily damaged husk. In his new form, Hirudegarn mows Gotenks down to the ground, smashes Gohan and Videl into a building and throws Goku into some rubble. Tapion plays the Hero's Flute again and manages to seal Hirudegarn inside himself. He then orders Trunks to kill him with his sword, which will destroy the trapped monster. Due to hesitation, Trunks fails to kill Tapion, resulting in Hirudegarn breaking free and Tapion's Hero's Flute being destroyed in the process. Hoi, who has been watching the whole fight, mocks Tapion for being so foolish, but is killed when Hirudegarn crushes him underfoot. At this point, Goku arises as a Super Saiyan 3. Nevertheless, Trunks tries to fight Hirudegarn with Tapion's sword and manages to cut off the monster's tail. Goku taunts the monster and uses his Dragon Fist to pierce through Hirudegarn when he becomes solid, obliterating the monster completely. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball Fusions Baby manages to infect Hirudegarn while inside the Timespace Rift becoming Baby Hirudegarn and comes into conflict with Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Trunks, Kid Goten, Kid Goku, and Pan) with a team of his own. After being defeated, Baby is forced out of Hirudegarn and escapes, freeing him from the Tuffle parasite's control. Interestingly, his boss profile description makes no reference to Baby. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (Extra Pack 1 DLC) Though Hirudegarn doesn't appear physically, he plays a key role in Parallel Quest 116: "A Hero's Duty". In a Time Fragment Timeline, Tapion is keeping Hirudegarn's upper body contained in his body when evil energy emitted by Golden Frieza, Meta-Cooler, Cell, Kid Buu, Janemba, and Broly in their Supervillain forms causes Hirudegarn to stir and attempt to break free. Tapion enlists the aid of the Time Patrol in defeating the villains to stop the evil energy that is effecting Hirudegarn, however he will lose health due to Hirudegarn once to timer reaches certain points thus they need to defeat the villains before Tapion loses too much health and Hirudegarn breaks free. Clearing the quest in 9 minutes results in an Ultimate Finish where Dabura and Supervillain Omega Shenron. Dabura notices Hirudegarn's energy emanating from Tapion and identities it as belonging to a Majin different from Majin Buu. Dabura fearing that Tapion or someone else seeks to revive this Majin, decides to eliminate him before Hirudegarn can revive to remove any competition, while Tapion realizing Dabura seeks to unleash a similar evil swears to protect the Earth from Hirudegarn or any monster like him. Eventually Tapion and the Time Patrol defeat Dabura and Supervillain Omega Shenron quelling the evil energy and Hirudegarn for the time being. Power ;Film Prior to transforming Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows and gaining the upper hand over several Z Fighters like Super Saiyan 2 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, and Potential Unleashed Gohan before seemingly being overpowered by Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and emerging into a more powerful form. In this new form he was powerful enough that with one blow he was able to defeat Gotenks by knocking him to the ground, and easily restrain Gohan when he wasn't paying attention. Even after Goku managed to severely drain his energy by making him feel intense emotion (his weakness), he still did serious damage to Super Saiyan 3 Goku until Goku used Dragon Fist, killing Hirudegarn once and for all. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the Toei website Hirudegarn is equal in power to Super Saiyan 3 Goku. The site goes on to state that Super Janemba is stronger than even Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and notes Janemba was the strongest of the original thirteen movie villains, with Hirudegarn as the second strongest of them."Movie Dragon Ball History" section, Toei Movie DVD's official website (東映的劇場版DVD官網中) for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' movies It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. So according to the script writer of the two movies himself, Hirudegarn is the strongest movie villain, at least until the appearance of Beerus in Battle of Gods who is stronger than either Hirudegarn, Janemba, or Golden Frieza (who appeared in the film after Battle of Gods). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – In his final form, Hirudegarn is able to fly using his insect-like wings. *'Fire Balls' – Hirudegarn shoots big, reddish-yellow balls of fire from his mouth, with long, flaming tails. They explode on contact with anything, able to inflict high damage and destroying things. *'Chou Makousen' – Creates a massive, blue energy beam from the mouth, that scans over a large area, giving it a good blast radius. *'Explosive Wave' – Creates a weak burst of energy for protection, with himself serving as the nexus. If anyone comes in contact with the wave, they will be knocked away, and receive minor damage. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Hirudegarn charges a lot of ki energy to create a giant explosion, with Hirudegarn himself serving as the nexus. It will protect him from almost anything, but it takes much of his energy, so it does not last very long. Anything caught in the energy wave will be destroyed. *'Gigantic Flame' – Hirudegarn charges all his energy up to unleash an enormous storm of pure fire that demolish anything in its path, due to the incredible heat generated from all the ki energy in Hirudegarn's body. Upon contact with a big point, such as a building, the flame creates a gigantic explosion. This attack serves as his ultimate attack in several video games, his version being called Phantom Demon Flame Cannon (幻魔火炎砲, Genma Kaenhō) in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Eyes' – Hirudegarn can turn into ectoplasm''Daizenshuu 6, 1995 to prevent damage and reappear in front of the enemy for a surprise attack. This move seems to be reflex, making Hirudegarn invincible due to his intangibility. This technique can only be bypassed when Hirudegarn is physically attacking, which makes him briefly tangible as he needs to be tangible to hit something. In the dub, Hirudegarn's energy is drained when it experiences intense emotions, such as anger. Due to the emotion's intensity, Dark Eyes can't be used. *'Crushing in Hands' – Hirudegarn crushes his opponent in one of his hands. He uses this against Gohan. *'Tail Attack' – Hirudegarn can perform strike attacks as well as a technique similar to the Crushing in Hands using his tail. He uses this against Gohan. **'Mystic Attack' – In ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Hirudegarn has the ability to greatly elongate his tail. *'Drain Life' – Hirudegarn has the ability to absorb people's energy with his tail, much like Cell does. He raises his gigantic tail, open it and trap his victims with threads. He then sucks their energy out of their bodies, growing stronger. *'Regeneration' – Hirudegarn has regenerative abilities in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Forms and Transformation Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation) Hirudegarn's original form, which was created from a devil statue. After being easily defeated by Gotenks, he transforms into a more powerful state. This form appears for the first time in a video-game in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Hirudegarn (Post-Transformation) Hirudegarn is able to morph by evolving inside a cocoon. While in his transformed state, he gains more strength and the ability to take flight thanks to the wings he has in his transformed state. In the movie, Hirudegarn creates his cocoon and morphs after Gotenks attacked him with his Continuous Die Die Missile. This form becomes a playable character when Tapion releases him from his body and takes his place in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Destruction King Destruction King Hirudegarn is a boss character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5), and so far, he is not playable. His eyes turn white while in this form. Baby Hirudegarn Baby Hirudegarn is a boss character in Dragon Ball Fusions. While inside the Timespace Rift, Baby manages to infect Hirudegarn and uses the Phantom Majin's power to take on Tekka's Team but is ultimately defeated and forced out. Due to Hirudegarn's giant size and power, he is the ideal host for Adult Baby, as Adult Baby was only able to possess Vegeta while in his Golden Great Ape form, according to the original Japanese dub of Dragon Ball GT. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (non-playable character) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (non-playable character) *Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese: Shin Aomori *FUNimation dub: Robert McCollum, Christopher Sabat (Ultimate Tenkaichi only) Battles *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Konatsian Wizard *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Minotia *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman/Potential Unleashed) and Videl (Great Saiyawoman) *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Tapion *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), and Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation)/Hirudegarn (Post-Transformation)) vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Post-Transformation)) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Videl *Hirudegarn (Hirudegarn (Post-Transformation)) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) and Trunks Trivia *The character's name comes from the movie's co-producer, Seiichi Hiruta, who did not like the original design of Hirudegarn. After he demanded that they redesign the character, his jaw dropped when he saw the new design. The sound effect for a "jaw dropping" in Japan is gaan (ガーン), so they named the character "Hiruta gaan" (蛭田ガーン). *Hirudegarn has a few similarities with Cell due to his insectoid features and his ability to drain life energy via his tail. *It would seem that Hirudegarn is one of the few villains who do not follow the pattern of being stronger than the villain of the previous film as Super Janemba defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Hirudegarn was killed by SSJ3 Goku, but it should be noted that Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Wrath of the Dragon was likely much stronger than he was in Fusion Reborn presumably due to training between the two films (if the two films take place in the same timeline) which would explain the discrepancy. **Additionally Hirudegarn does follow the pattern of being weaker than the antagonist who follows him, as God of Destruction Beerus easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Battle of Gods. *Hirudegarn is the last movie villain/antagonist who does not speak, as the antagonists of the two films that followed him, Beerus and Frieza both speak. He is also the last movie villain to be exclusive to a film, as Beerus appears in Dragon Ball Super and Frieza was previously introduced as a main villain in Dragon Ball Z. *Hirudegarn is the 6th and final giant movie villain in a Dragon Ball Z film, the 1st being Dr. Wheelo, the 2nd being Great Namek Lord Slug, the 3rd being Meta-Cooler Core, the 4th being Culture Fluid Gigantification Bio-Broly, and the 5th being Pre-Transformation Janemba. However he and Dr. Wheelo are the only movie villains who remain giant sized throughout both of their films. Gallery See also *Hirudegarn (Collectibles) References es:Hildegarn Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Majin